You are my Valentine
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Furihata al parecer es el único que pasara este San Valentín solo o eso creía. Akafuri (Algunas otras parejas pero muy leves: Kagakuro, AoKise, Midotaka, MuraHimu )


_**La verdad es que soy bien perezosa y debería haber terminado esto antes pero se hace lo que se puede, en fin ojala les guste la lectura.**_

Advertencias: AU,OOC.

o-Hay ciertas cosas que no tienen sentido.

o- _Akashi esta basado en la personalidad del ova en la manera de tratar a los demás en ese oneshot._

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los uso para mis cochinadas.(?)

* * *

 _ **You are my Valentine.-By Alma**_ _ **Schmetterling**_

La verdad es que estaba un poco desconsolado, no imaginaba de cierto modo que la vida le jugaría de este modo tan anormal…Estaba asustado.

* * *

Ese día de la víspera del 14 de febrero Kōki no hacía más que estar un poco molesto lamentándose en silencio en aquella biblioteca, todos parecían tener planes, incluso sus amigos más cercanos parecía que habían conseguido con quien estar.

¿Y él? No era de los que recibían chocolates a menudo y la chica que le gustaba le había dicho hace unos meses que estaba enamorada de Akashi Seijūrō, así que, que olvidara la promesa que le había hecho y que hiciera su vida como quisiera. No era justo, la vida era injusta, mejor pensaba en pasar ese día encerrado en casa leyendo mangas o jugando videojuegos, las cosas del amor simplemente no son para él.

-No, definitivamente el amor no es lo mío.

-Eso lo dices porque no tienes pareja para mañana Furihata-kun ¿No es así?-Dijo una voz sobresaltándolo.

Era Kuroko quien había llegado silenciosamente a su lado.

-Kuroko no me asustes así.-Dijo con un hilo de voz para no hacer mucho ruido en aquel lugar- Pero si.

-No te preocupes Furihata -kun estamos solos. Además si quieres puedo ayudarte.

Sonrió de lado un poco con amargura.

-¿Cómo me vas a ayudar? No creo que tú sepas seducir personas y lo tuyo con Kagami se dio porque ambos tenían los mismos ideales en común.

-Es que yo no soy simplemente una persona normal Furihata-kun, yo soy un dios y como tal te doy derecho a pedirme un deseo.

-Si claro, basta de burlarte de mi Kuroko-kun esto es hasta cruel.

-Te lo digo en serio, pídemelo.-Lo miro fijamente, el castaño le siguió la corriente total no perdía nada o eso creía.

-Esta bien, quiero una persona que sea mi San Valentín para el día de mañana ¿Puedo pedir eso?

-Obviamente. Ya está tu deseo esta concedido.

-¡Pero si no hiciste nada!

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Vas a ver Furihata-kun…

-Si claro.-Ahogo un suspiro, le parecía una broma muy antipática de parte del peliceleste. Quien como él que tenía pareja y que una chica hermosa como Momoi estuviese detrás de él.

* * *

El resto del día paso sin novedades, trato de esforzarse como siempre en él básquet, aunque ya no fuese por esa chica seguiría allí, realmente le apasionaba lo que hacía y quería aspirar a ser grande, quizás nunca tan alto como los de la generación de los milagros, pero algo podía llegar a ser algo, al menos eso era lo que el castaño quería. Riko era exigió bastante ese día y los hizo entrenar hasta quedar molidos.

Furihata después de ducharse y vestirse salió sin ganas del lugar despidiéndose de manera informal de sus amigos adelantándose, no tenía ganas de conversar con nadie, solo quería llegar a casa y desquitarse matando zombies o lo que fuera con la play. Estaba tan concentrado en sus planes para hoy y mañana con la cabeza gacha que chocó suave con una pared. No. Eso no era una pared, era duro pero no tanto y era cálido. Levantó la vista. Retrocedió exageradamente hacia atrás al ver quién era.

-¡A-A-A-Akashi Seijūrō!

El mencionado sonrió de manera tranquila mirando al chico que temblaba.

-Que curioso, es la misma cara y las mismas expresiones con las que me recibiste en el cumpleaños de Kuroko, Furihata-Kun. Espero que no te desmayes esta vez.

-N-no. Kuroko-kun está más atrás, así que si quiere verlo…

-No vengo por él, vengo por ti.

Abrió exageradamente los ojos, tanto que hasta le dolieron (?)

-¿Hice algo malo? ¡Perdóneme! Quizás he sido muy descortés con usted.

-Tranquilízate, estas algo tenso, no saques conclusiones precipitadas, quiero que mañana seas mi pareja de San Valentín ¿Aceptarías?

Casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo ¿Esto sería verdad o estaba soñando? Era demasiado extraña esta situación para él. ¿Cómo era posible que el gran Akashi Seijūrō le pidiese una cita? No algo había en esto y no era bueno. La broma de Kuroko ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Trago saliva perdiendo el miedo le dijo de frente.

-¿No cree que usted es muy cruel? ¿Por qué se deja llevar por las bromas que planea Kuroko?

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-¡¿Cree que soy idiota?! ¿Por qué alguien como usted se fijaría en mí?

-Me gusta tu personalidad y tu esfuerzo, además me pareces lindo.

-No soy lindo, casi no tengo personalidad, yo solo quiero ayudar a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio y sin embargo recibo bromas pesadas como estas.

-No es una broma.-Dijo el pelirrojo en tono serio. El castaño trago saliva al ver ese gesto realmente le asusta aun esa mirada, a cambiado lo sabe y a tratado con Akashi después de esa fiesta, pero aun así no puede acostumbrarse, aun le parece demasiado pesada esa mirada penetrante.

-D-de acuerdo.-"Al diablo con todo de todos modos" pensó-Entonces aceptaré…

Aunque no le creía la verdad sea cierta, una persona tan inalcanzable como él fijándose en su patético ser era un maldito chiste que no tenia gracia. Peor que los de Izuki.

La mirada del de ojos rojos se suavizo y tomo la mano ajena con la suya acariciándosela.

-Entonces es una cita, dame tu celular y te diré en donde juntarnos mañana.

Furihata dudoso y tembloroso, pero firme lo hizo.

-¿Pasa algo Akashi-kun?-Había llegado junto a ellos según el castaño el motivo de todos los males del planeta (?)

-Nada importante Kuroko, solo le pedía una cita a Furihata-kun para mañana.

El peliceleste parecía realmente sorprendido.

-Vaya, espero…que lo pasen bien.-Su vista paseaba entre los dos aun sin creerlo-¿Y si tenemos una cita doble mañana en el Magi burger? Yo iré con Kagami-kun, no se creo que entre más seamos mejor.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo…-Dijo el mismo castaño mirando al peliceleste como recriminándolo.- Vamos los cuatro.

-Podríamos ir luego a un parque de diversiones.

-Es una buena idea Akashi-kun.

Esta broma seguía sin gustarle, pero ya que, al menos no se aburriría, pero el pelirrojo seguía dándole terror.

* * *

Más tarde llamo a Kuroko para hablar con este de manera seria y poner los puntos sobre las íes, definitivamente no iba a poder con eso ahora que lo pensaba mejor

-Escúchame Kuroko tu broma ya no es graciosa ¿Puedes decirle a Akashi que deje de seguirte la corriente? Está bien si mañana paso el día de mañana solo.

-Furihata-kun, tú me pediste una cita de San Valentín, al parecer era quien más atraído estaba por ti, también había una chica, pero es Akashi-kun en donde el sentimiento es más fuerte.

-¡Pero él me da miedo! –Se revolvió el cabello con desesperación al recordar-¿No viste como trato a Kagami quien trato de defenderme? ¡Casi le corta la cara! ¿Qué hago si mañana lo decepciono? ¡Me va a rebañar vivo!

-Akashi-kun a cambiado y lo sabes, no te dejes llevar por las primeras impresiones.

-Lo sé, pero yo soy muy poca cosa para alguien como él, no lo merezco, además tiene un trastorno de personalidad ¿Cómo sé que no cambiara de nuevo?

-Si cambia no debería preocuparte tanto, como te digo debes conocerlo mucho mejor, además seguro solo es por mañana ya que solo lo pediste por mañana, quizás después el orgullo o sus prioridades vuelvan a anteponerse a sus sentimientos y no tengas que verlo más.

-Pero…

-Solo es un día intenta pasarlo bien.

-Lo intentaré.-Suspiro resignado.

* * *

Al final la cita doble se convirtió en una reunión de la GOM y sus parejas respectivas.

Furihata miraba a cada una de esas personas, los de cabellos de colores parecían tan en su mundo y tan arrogantes a pesar de todo, se sentía tan fuera de lugar, incluso las parejas de estos eran geniales ¿Y que era él? Era un pointguard que apenas había podido demostrar sus habilidades dos veces, deseo estar en cualquier parte menos allí donde estaba.

-¿En serio ese chico es la cita de Aka-chin? Es tan pequeñito y escuálido, aun recuerdo cuando se desmayo en la fiesta de Kuro-chin al ver a Aka-chin

-Parece un chihuahua, yo ya lo dije una vez-Comento el moreno de Tōō

-Tengan más respeto con él, lo están intimidando con sus palabras-Dijo el pelirrojo molesto-No voy a permitir que lo hagan sentir incomodo. Y Aomine no le digas así.

-Ellos tienen razón, yo creo que no encajo aquí…-Comento el castaño bajito.

-No. Si ellos te hacen sentir así es porque ellos no aprenden a comportarse como corresponde.

-Pero…

-Pero nada.

-Pues a mí si que me hacen gracia, realmente son como una especie de la bella y la bestia o en este caso el león y el chihuahua-Comento Takao Kazunari con una semi risa quien estaba sentado al lado de Midorima-Pero no lo digo para que se ofendan, de hecho se me hace simpático que sean pareja.

-No le hagan caso a Bakao a él todo le hace gracia.

Kagami le dirige una mirada a Kuroko como diciéndole "¿Realmente teníamos que juntarnos con ellos?" El peliceleste le devuelve la mirada diciéndole que guarde silencio.

-¿Y desde cuanto tiempo llevan con sus parejas? Yo con Aominecchi llevamos ya tres meses, aunque él no quería admitirlo porque ya saben cómo es con su obsesión con los pechos.

-¡Oi! ¡Eso no es necesario contarlo!

-Yo con Kagami-kun empezamos a salir al final de la Winter cup, simplemente nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro era más que una relación de luz y sombra, fue muy tierno cuando Kagami-kun se declaro era tan tímido y tenía hasta las orejas coloradas.

-¡Eso no paso así! No estaba tan colorado.

-Con Muro-chin llevamos solo este mes, porque me daba un poco de pena admitir que me gustaba, porque siempre estaba rodeado de chicas y no creía que le gustase.

-Pero si siempre mis ojos han estado para ti Atsushi.-Comento el del lunar bastante tranquilo mirando tiernamente a su pareja.

-Muro-chin…

-Con Shin-chan estamos desde hace tiempo juntos casi un año más o menos, aunque tuvimos cierto conflicto en la Winter cup porque pensé que estaba enamorado del enano psicópata de Akashi pero al final todo acabo como debía.

-¿A quién le dices enano psicópata?-Aunque Akashi había vuelto a ser tranquilo alzo una ceja hacia el de pelo azabache.

-Perdónalo Akashi a veces Bakao dice cosas innecesarias. -

Todos parecían llevarse tan bien con sus parejas pensaba Furi mientras miraba a cada una de ellas y de reojo a quien le había pedido de pareja preguntándose porque lo habían escogido a él, si podrían haber escogido algo mucho mejor.

-Akashicchi ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Furihatacchi?

-¿Furihatacchi?-

-Así es cuando Kise menciona a alguien que le tiene respeto Furihata-kun, pero me sorprende que te lo hayas ganado tan rápido de su parte.-Comento el mismo Akashi.

-¡Es que si consiguió a Akashicchi, seguro es una persona admirable!-Comento este.

-Lo es para mí, me gusta su visión de la vida, parece tan fresco y libre, además de que haga las cosas sin pedir nada a cambio, me parece muy admirable me gusta como es. Pero no llevamos tiempo, solo ayer le pedí que viniera hoy como mi pareja, ni siquiera sabía que yo estuviese interesado en él, pero así es.

Kōki se quedo mudo ¿Realmente lo veía así? Es cierto que era una de sus filosofías de vida, pero que Akashi estuviese interesado por el por ello le sorprendió bastante y además enfrente de los demás. Su cara se calentó mucho.

-Akashi-san…-Comenzó este.

-Furihata- Tomo su mano- ¿Aceptas salir conmigo? Ya sé que no nos conocemos lo suficiente pero si salimos lo haremos.

-D-de acuerdo…-Estaba tembloroso como una gelatina. Es que como no estarlo si todos los miraban en ese momento, se sentía bastante incomodo con tantas miradas puestas en él que siempre tuvo pánico escénico, aunque solo trataba de fijarse en el pelirrojo que igual no servía de mucho pues su mirada penetrante era difícil de enfrentar.

Todos aplaudieron al ver la pareja recién formada incluso con silbidos de Takao incluidos.

* * *

Luego de comer en el Magi fueron a jugar básquet en una cancha cercana, Momoi recién llegaba y después de casi ahogar a Kuroko en un abrazo se puso a participar con ellos. Furi pensaba que después de todo Akashi no daba tanto miedo como pensaba.

Aunque aún no se acababa el día.

Fueron al parque de diversiones después donde Furihata se mantuvo muy pegado a Akashi en la casa del terror, realmente no aguantaba mucho esas cosas. La montaña rusa no le hizo salir de su pánico, pero al menos si de su pánico a los fantasmas.

Las otras parejas se habían separado por otros rumbos mientras caminaban por el salón de los espejos Furihata se atrevió a decir.

-Aun creo que esto es algo casi irreal, pues no creí nunca que alguien como usted se fijase en mi-Había que decirlo Seijūrō era atractivo para él, pero el salir con un chico no era lo que tenía planeado ni mucho menos, pero tenía algo que lo hacía sentir bien cuando estaba con él.

-En un mundo donde todos se acercan bajo una máscara de mentiras, tú siempre has sido honesto conmigo. Tu cara siempre revela lo que sientes, como tu propia confusión e incredulidad ante los hechos. Me gusta eso, me gustas tal y como eres.

Kōki sintió casi que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Es que era demasiado hermoso lo que el pelirrojo le decía, eso cautivaría a cualquiera a menos que fueses insensible.

-¿Por qué no me dijo esto sino hasta ahora?

-Mi propio orgullo, mis prejuicios, mi propia jaula. Ayer me decidí, no me acuerdo bien como fue pero eso me hizo tomar la elección correcta a mi parecer.

Furihata parpadeo, quizás lo de Kuroko no era una broma, pero dándose cuenta que así era, sintió un poco de tristeza pues el pelirrojo no se había acercado a él por su propia voluntad totalmente, eso le hizo sentir bastante decepcionado.

-¿Pasa algo Furihata-kun? Pareces algo triste. -

-Es solo que…creo que quizás mañana todo volverá a ser como antes y usted volverá a ser lo que era.-Y era cierto, seguramente mañana los prejuicios de Akashi volverían a su cabeza y este seguramente le diría por celular o una red social que olvidase todo lo de ayer, así de manera impersonal y fría.

Su acompañante le tomo del rostro y le hizo mirar a los ojos, esos ojos que eran tan intensos para Kōki, que le hacían estremecer.

-No lo haré, pero si en caso de que llegara a pasar ¿No crees que es mejor disfrutar el hoy en vez de lo que pueda ocurrir mañana?

Obviamente Seijūrō hablaba como si Furi se refiriese a mucho tiempo después.

-Tiene mucha razón, disfrutemos el presente-Miro a este y le sonrió, para después reírse de lo deformes que se veían en alguno de los espejos, distrayéndose y haciendo reír a su acompañante de paso.

* * *

Al final la pasaron bastante bien ambos hablando de libros y a veces de cosas tan simples y otras muy profundas, le gustaba a Furi escuchar las cosas interesantes del de ojos rojos y viceversa, no se aburrían, así que transcurrió muy rápido aquel día.

-Todo lo bueno tiene que terminar…-Dijo el castaño cuando al final del día el mismo pelirrojo le había ido a dejar a casa-Pero.-Busco algo que llevaba en un bolso y se lo entregó- Ya sé que es más que una chica en esta fecha lo haga pero, espero que le guste.-Era una bolsa simple que contenía chocolates con relleno de almendras, pensó que sería un buen presente y se había dedicado toda la tarde de ayer a hacerlo.

Akashi no podía dejar de sonreír complacido, no se había esperado eso.

-Vaya, voy a tener que cuidarte Furihata-kun si alguien más descubre lo valioso que eres puede que me ponga celoso.

El calor volvió a invadir la cara del mencionado.

-No es para tanto, solo es un detalle.

-Pero te esforzaste para ello, estoy seguro-Se acerco al de ojos chocolate tomándolo de la barbilla y acercándose sutilmente dejo que la química que le invadía hiciera rozar levemente sus labios con los ajenos en un suave y tierno beso. El corazón de Kōki latió a mil por hora ¿Desde cuándo tenía sentimientos tan fuertes por el emperador de Rakuzan? ¿Por qué ese beso le despertaba tantas cosas? ¿Por qué sentía ese hormigueo intenso en el estomago? Se separaron ambos muy lentamente aun un poco incrédulos de sus propias emociones y sensaciones, es que eran demasiado potentes para creer que podían existir, simplemente química pura.

-¿Puedo verte mañana Furihata-kun? –Necesitaba más de Kōki, quería seguir frecuentándolo, conocer más de él, le gustaba ese sentimiento que nacía de su pecho y que lo hacía sentir tan vivo y feliz.

-¿No estará ocupado?-Después de todo aunque el tren bala hiciera en la clase más costosa un viaje de solo una hora de Kyoto a Tokio no dejaba de ser difícil aquel viaje.-Pero por mi puede venir cuando quiera Akashi-san.-Y el estaría feliz de verle nuevamente.

-Entonces vendré mañana a verte, gracias por todo, mañana te compensare los chocolates y no, no esperare hasta el día blanco, ese día haremos otra cosa. Nos vemos Furihata-kun.

-Nos vemos…

Espero a que estese fuera y que su coche se perdiese de vista antes de entrar a casa, estaba feliz, soñando entre nubes, su madre y su hermano lo quedaron mirando raro a la hora de la cena. Luego en su habitación recordó sus inquietudes de nuevo, iba a llamar a Kuroko pero seguramente debía de tener un momento demasiado íntimo con su pareja en ese instante, debería haber hablado con este antes, pero ni él se imaginaba que todo iba a acabar así.

* * *

Quizás debería hablar con este en la mañana y pedirle que si podía hacer que Akashi siguiese siendo su pareja puesto que si realmente este tenía magia al día siguiente el ya no querría estar con él. Era injusto que se hubiese dado cuenta que los sentimientos que tenia por él no era los que hubiese pensado que eran, que habían tenido que besarse para eso.

Y el era muy cobarde para acercarse al pelirrojo, pues teme el rechazo.

Encima su amigo no había asistido a clases, al parecer cierto "dolor" lo había dejado en cama , pues eso fue lo que dio Kagami a entender, Riko estuvo a punto de pegarle por eso mismo al de cabellos bicolor.

Ese día transcurrió normal y el pelirrojo no fue a verlo como había prometido o al menos eso parecía. Muy tarde su madre lo llamo, este pensó que era para la cena, pero era por que tenia visita.

¿Seria él?

Y lo era, Kōki casi se va de espaldas ¿Realmente había venido a verle? Es que no lo podía creer.

-Akashi…

-Escúchame, sé lo que te dije ayer, pero hoy me paso algo diferente y…-

-No necesita decirme nada más, si vino a decir que vino solo por cumplir su palabra está bien.

-No, déjame terminar lo que iba a decir, ayer me sentía tan libre de prejuicios y hoy no sé porque era el mismo de siempre, pero luego recordé lo que pasamos ayer y me dije que mis prejuicios no son más que tonterías. –Tomo sus manos- Eres una persona hermosa, perdona mi retraso, tuve una reunión urgente y no pude terminar antes.

Kōki niega firmemente con la cabeza.

-No importa eso…lo importante es que vino.

-Claro que sí y te traje lo que te prometí.

-Me importa más si seguimos siendo pareja… ¿Aun lo somos?

-Claro que si Kōki ¿Puedo decirte así no?

-Por supuesto Seijūrō.

Ambos sonreían de manera dulce el uno al otro. Tenían emociones desbordantes, solo mirarse hacia que estuviesen felices sin decirse ninguna palabra.

-Me alegra que sigamos siendo novios.-Menciono el más bajo

-¿Por qué no lo seriamos?

-¿NOVIOS? –Dijo una voz detrás de ellos-¡Explica esto Kōki!-Era el hermano mayor de Furi mirándolos enojado. -¡MAMÁ MI HERMANO ES GAY, PAPÁ TRAE LA ESCOPETA!

Parece que no todo saldría tan fácil para esta pareja después de todo.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
